


Just Skin

by MoonChilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChilde/pseuds/MoonChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gave a shuttering breath. He knew Derek had been having a bad day. This was supposed to be something to cheer him up but Stiles was nervous. This was something they had never done before. Of course late at night when Derek was balls deep he'd whisper to Stiles filthy things that made him shake and moan but this was the first time Stiles would make it a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. 

 

Stiles planned this all morning. Okay if he was being honest he had planned it a long fucking time ago but always chickened out in the end. Derek was having a bad day, more like a bad week and Stiles was on a mission to make him feel better. He starred down at the lacy lingerie and cringed. It wasn't the only one he bought to wear for Derek, Stiles had at least 4 other outfits he could wear but he knew how much Derek loved him in red. The undies he planned to wear didn't really match but Stiles had thought they would look good together when he decided to get them. 

He turned away from the outfit innocently laying on their bed and made his way into the bathroom. He didn't even spare a glance towards the mirror like he usually did. Instead he headed straight for the bath. The smell of vanilla and lavender invaded his senses with every breath he took. He personally didn't understand Derek's obsession with him smelling like a girl but that didn't mean he disliked it. He could care less about vanilla but lavender was his favorite and it was easier to get away with smelling like it when you used the excuse that your boyfriend likes the smell. Pulling off his clothes he slipped into the warm bath and gave a small sigh as he sank in. He sat there just letting the warm water relax him as he went through the plan over and over in his head. Everything had to be perfect, this could potentially make everything worse and Stiles wouldn't forgive himself if he fucked things up. Straightening up Stiles quickly went to work washing his hair. Stiles reached for Derek's body wash. He didn't even hesitate as he pour a big glob on his loofah. After Stiles was sure he was clean he stood up and carefully got out. 

He was back to staring at the lingerie. His hair had been roughly towel dried and hung in messy strands around his head. It was now or never. Derek would be home soon and he still had to get dressed and set up the room. Heaving a big sigh Stiles reached for the lingerie. The feeling of silk gliding across his legs as he pulled on the panties was something entirely new and Stiles was slightly ashamed that he already loved the feeling. Dark red silk cupped his front obscenely but it was the black straps that laid across his butt that made him blush. Four straps connected the silk going between his legs to the silk wrapped around his hips, two connect the outer edges and 2 more in the middle running alongside his crack and fanning out the closer it got to the silk around his hips. Another two straps started right in the middle of the silk wrapped around his hips and connected to the two straps holding the edges together. A little black bow sat delicately just above the start of his crack. Nothing was hidden and Stiles knew that if he bent over his hole would be easily seen. If he thought the feeling of silk was fantastic then the feeling of soft lace was orgasmic. There was only lace where the boobs went and a thick strip wrapping around his lower ribs to hold the rest of the silky material together but still the feel of lace rubbing against his nipples was heavenly. The mostly see through material flowed around his torso and it covered just enough so you could see just a hint of the silky undies he was wearing. Stiles closed his eyes and gave a shuttering breath. He gathered all his courage and opened his eyes.

 

Derek had been having a terrible week. Work was hectic and everything was a mess. To top it off a pack would be visiting next week to talk about alliances and they were not prepared at all. He just wanted to fall into bed and sleep. His thoughts were so preoccupied that he didn't hear the music until he was half way up the stairs. A soft sensual beat met his ears and he immediately quickened his pace. Stiles only used music when he was planning something that would leave them both satisfied and tired. The door was shut but that didn't stop him from knowing exactly what was on the other side of the door. Hopefully Stiles was naked and lying open for him, that would be the best gift he could ever get.

He was wrong. He had thought he was fully prepared for what was on the other side of the door but this was something that had stopped his progress into the room. Stiles' hips swayed to the music, hands lightly holding the back of his neck, and every sway of his hips gave Derek a peek of the silky underwear underneath. Stiles was wearing lingerie. STILES was wearing lingerie. Suddenly he was across the room. Inches away from Stiles but not quite touching. His already hard cock twitched when the small of vanilla and lavender mixed with his own body wash tickled his nose. The music suddenly changed and Skin by Rihanna flowed through the room. 

Stiles abruptly turned to face Derek. His eyes smoldering and dark with lust. His arms reached up to wrap around Derek's neck, his swaying hips never stopped. Derek gave a low growl and pulled Stiles flush against him. His lips crashed onto Stiles' lips and he gladly swallowed the whimper he gave. With no effort Derek swept Stiles up and carried him to the bed. He dropped Stiles onto the bed and didn't waste any time shedding his clothes. Stiles scooted up the bed but Derek had other plans. His hands wrapped around his ankles and pulled. Stiles squeaked as he was pulled so his legs hung off the bed. The lingerie sliding up to lay around his waist. The silk panties on full display. Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles felt a shiver role up his spine. Derek was suddenly on him. His lips devouring the moans and whimpers the burst forth when Derek's hands immediately went to pinching his nipples through the lace. Things were going to fast. Stiles had wanted this to be a slow seduction followed by playful teasing and rough fucking but this was an all consuming fire that set them both ablaze.

Derek pulled back, red eyes examining him as his hands glided over his sides to lay on his hips. Thumbs rubbed the silky material. A low continuous growl filled the air and Stiles knew that this would be a fast hard fuck. Stiles was fully prepared when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. The growl turned into a groan and hands were on his butt. Kneading and occasionally pulling his cheeks apart.

"Stiles." Derek groaned as soon as he got a look at the already prepared hole. The sly little bastard had planned everything. Was he really that predictable? Stiles gave a throaty chuckle, his hands reaching behind him the hold open his cheeks. Derek couldn't wait any longer. He guided his hard erection to Stiles' hole. A growl was the only warning he got before Derek was suddenly inside him. Bottoming out in one thrust, fully sheathing his cock inside of Stiles. Stiles moaned loudly, his arms shaking from the sudden strain to hold himself open. Derek paused, holding himself still so Stiles could adjust. 

"Please, Derek." Stiles begged. Derek needed to move, he need to move now or Stiles was going to go crazy. Derek didn't need to be told twice. His hands wrapped around Stiles' wrists and pulled until he was arching off the bed. He leaned over him and latched his mouth onto Stiles' neck. Biting and licking as he pounded into Stiles. Neither of them lasted long. Stiles came first, not even bothering to hold in his scream as he came. His body seized and his vision went white. He distantly felt his cum soak the panties but he was too much aware of Derek stilling within him and hot cum flooding his insides. Derek gently lowered him onto the bed, pulling out of Stiles slowly. Bless him, Derek was trying to be gentle but Stiles was still sensitive and he moaned as Derek pulled out. 

"Stiles." Derek said. His hands gentle as he was turned onto his back. Stiles should've been embarrassed but all he could muster up was a dopey smile. He easily pulled Derek on top of him. Both fully aware of the fact that Stiles was still wearing lingerie and that Derek was once again hard. Stiles lightly pressed his lips to Derek's ear.

"Go take a nice warm shower and when you come out I'll suck your cock." Stiles whispered. His voice husky and rough from screaming. Derek didn't need to be told twice. He was already up and entering the bathroom. It was half way through his speedy shower when Stiles' voice met his ears.

"This isn't the only outfit I prepared." Stiles said. Derek could already hear the rustling of Stiles changing. They had 5 rounds that night. One round for every outfit Stiles changed into. They didn't wake up till late afternoon. Derek already missed work and Stiles missed the hang out he was supposed to have with Scott. Neither cared nor did they attempt to leave the bed. Derek's mood had drastically changed. He was feeling lighter and better than he had in a while. Stiles was sore but over all happy. Most of all though he was already making plans to buy more lingerie, maybe some leather this time. 

 

Thanks for reading! I know this is kind of short and the sex scene isn't long nor is it very descriptive. I kinda got impatient and just powered through. Any future fanfics I do in the future will probably be longer and more descriptive, no promises though.


End file.
